


Emma's Young

by chipperdyke



Category: Alien, Alien Series, Alien vs Predator (2004), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipperdyke/pseuds/chipperdyke
Summary: An erotic alien crossover





	Emma's Young

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty. This is in competition with a far more cerebral story for my attention. Tell me that I should devote my attention to this one.

“How did it feel, to have my children nesting inside you all week?”

Emma shook her head breathlessly. Her arms and legs were bound against the arms and legs of a massive oaken chair. She was completely naked. The crypt was shadowed and foreboding, all stone and glass and hard wood. The only soft thing in the room was the Evil Queen, who paced in front of the chair, contemplative. Her hair was up in an elaborate style, and her eyes flashed in rabid satisfaction. 

“Do you think the other peasants could smell how I defiled you?” she whispered. “Did you wish to tear your own womb out, to remove the eggs I left in you?”

Emma held her breath and shook her head again. 

“Answer me.” The Evil Queen’s voice was low in her throat. “Did your wife feel them move in you when she fucked you?”

“I - I don't know,” Emma said, when the Evil Queen stopped pacing and pinned her in her gaze.

“You were so embarrassed that you didn't tell her?”

“You told me I couldn't,” Emma whispered.

“So obedient,” the Evil Queen purred. “You’ll be rewarded for your obedience. After I harvest my eggs from you, you'll never hear from me again.” She glided forward and ran her fingers up the inside of Emma's leg, probing her center.

Her hand came away with a long sticky string, and Emma tried to follow her fingers with her hips.

“So ready,” Regina murmured. “It is my eggs, weeping inside you. Their wetness leaks out of you.”

“All week,” Emma told her. “I needed to clean myself every hour or there was a wet spot on my pants.”

“And when you are alone in a room, you touch yourself, don't you?” Emma moaned and nodded. “It's because my eggs are trying to grow inside you. They feed on your pleasure, and when you orgasm, they grow. You should have been more careful. You should have stayed away from your wife.” She caressed Emma’s lower belly. “She pleasured you so innocently, and you had such a secret you kept from her.” Her hand again probed between Emma's legs, brushing Emma’s clit, and Emma clamped down on her hand, trying to trap her there.

The Evil Queen growled and pulled away again. She tightened the straps that kept Emma’s legs apart, re-fastening them with a look of satisfaction. “You can't move. Your desires matter not at all, only the use of your body to grow my children.” She paused, watching Emma’s body as she heaved and strained toward her. “But I'm glad you're so eager. I will need to keep you here for hours, you know. I am going to force so many orgasms from your body, until you are worn and  _ broken,  _ and I won't stop until I've taken each of my ripened eggs out of your body.” She stepped closer, just one foot away, and Emma nearly smiled at her. She was so deadly serious. 

She must have seen the happiness in Emma's eyes, because she growled and raked her fingernails down Emma's torso, from just below her breast to her stomach. In surprise, Emma noticed that for the first time since she'd been impregnated, her stomach was distended. Her heart skipped. Now that it was actually happening, she was suddenly uncertain. 

“That's right,” Regina said. “It's beginning. Are you afraid?”

“Ye - yes,” Emma gulped. 

“Color?” Regina whispered.

“Green all the way,” Emma said, flashing Regina a forbidden smile.

Regina didn't acknowledge it. She spun away, though, and Emma could hear leather slapping, and the clanging of buckles.

When Regina turned back around to face her, she was wearing a massive green strap-on dildo over her leather pants. Emma watched her approach, a little afraid despite herself.

The Evil Queen didn't hesitate. She put her hand at the base of Emma's neck and grasped her hair, pulling Emma's neck backward. The dildo was warm against Emma's thigh. She felt more wetness seeping out of her, painting the chair with a puddle. “You want to be taken care of, don't you?” she whispered into Emma's neck, nuzzling her almost tenderly. “My eggs have turned you into a vessel, and now you want only soft touches. Well, that's what  _ she's _ for. I won't treat you gently. You're  _ mine  _ now, and I will  _ use you.” _

Emma nodded, gulping, and Regina nipped her neck and then released her. “Do you remember how many I put inside you?” she asked Emma, stroking the dildo with one hand as she pinched Emma’s nipple with the other. 

“Six,” Emma gulped. She remembered the shaft of Regina's dildo inside her, the vibrations demanding and unrelenting. Regina had told her that if she wanted to stay pure, she couldn't orgasm. For each orgasm, Regina told her, another egg would slip out of Regina and into Emma's womb.

“Oh, I'd forgotten that was  _ you,”  _ Regina chuckled. “The little slut who couldn't control herself enough to stop coming. Well, I'm sorry to say, but before I can harvest my children from inside you, they will need to grow much,  _ much _ larger. You thought your wife could make you feel pleasure. My dear, you have not felt  _ anything _ yet.”

Regina unfastened Emma’s leg ties and slid her toward the edge of the chair, and then she put Emma's legs into high stirrups and lay the chair back carefully, before tying Emma back down. 

Regina caressed Emma's belly and then ran her fingernails up the backs of Emma's thighs, settling her face between Emma's legs, breathing in deeply.

Emma moaned and waited, and Regina began lapping and sucking demandingly. Emma shot straight from zero to pre-climax in the space of a few seconds. She pulled at her restraints, wishing she could put her hand on Regina's head, and then Regina said from between her legs, “You taste like my eggs. How did your wife like the taste of me inside you?”

Emma gasped, coming down a little. “She - she said it was sweet. She asked what I ate.”

The Evil Queen smiled and one of her hands snaked around Emma's thigh to touch Emma's stomach. “Six,” she said between long licks. “You would burst if I let them all grow at once. I will pick one out to ripen.” Emma felt something shift inside her, and her stomach ballooned. Her hips jumped, and an incoherent sound of need worked out of her throat. It  _ hurt,  _ but it was Regina inside her and she would do anything for Regina. It didn't hurt as much as it could have - it felt like her body was already prepared for being stretched, and her skin and womb were both pliable and so, so willing. She rocked into Regina's mouth and felt a pressure build to nearly bursting, a pressure from what was growing inside her, fed by Regina's lips nursing on her cunt and the emptiness of inside her. 

Regina rocked back on her heels, wiping her face on the inside of Emma's thigh. Her lipstick was smeared, which did nothing to negate the look of fury she gave Emma. “You know better than that,” she growled. “You cannot orgasm now, or my child will be ejected before she's ready, and she will die. You don't want that, do you?” 

Emma heard her through the fog of pre-cum bliss. The pressure was still intense, but Regina didn't want her to come now, so she focused her attention on Regina's eyes and waited. 

“You don't want to lose this child, do you?” Regina repeated, and Emma held her breath and shook her head, trying to be obedient. 

“No, I -” Emma breathed out. “I will be good. I didn't know.”

“You must wait until she's ready,” Regina said, smiling at her. Emma beamed back, and then Regina told her, “Tell me when you're ready to continue.”

“Now,” Emma begged. “Please.”

“Mmm,” Regina moaned. Her lipstick was still smeared. She stood and let the cock rub against Emma's thigh, and then she dipped the tip into the mingled wetness of Regina's saliva and Emma’s want.

Emma fought the urge to rock up and draw her in, instead relishing the hope that Regina would sink into her. She should be careful not to be too greedy, and take only what Regina gave her. Regina knew best what her eggs needed. 

But Regina just pulled away, and Emma whined in disappointment. “Oh,” Regina whispered. “You wanted me inside? I will do it, but only when my egg is ready. You have some more work to do, first.”

Emma's heart dipped into her belly. “Please,” she said, looking at herself, feeling the huge and heavy weight of the egg inside her. “Anything, my queen.”

Regina smiled, this time like a threat, and then she pulled off all the straps and pulled Emma to sitting. “I think you can hold yourself upright for now, and finish preparing my egg. I need you to pump yourself up and down on my finger, and be very careful not to orgasm. Hold onto the arm restraints,” she instructed, and Emma grabbed the arms of the chair eagerly. The back of the chair was still down, and Regina had pulled Emma to a sitting position, so that her clit was against the smooth wood of the chair. She resisted the urge to grind into it.

“Up,” Regina told her, and Emma pushed on the armrests and hovered a few inches above the chair. Regina put her hand under Emma, and Emma felt something small probe her again.

Regina's finger, she'd said. Emma lowered herself onto it, and Regina slid inside.

Emma shook with the feeling of penetration. She clenched Regina's finger eagerly, trying to take her deeper, but there was nothing more she could take. Regina watched her silently, and Emma rocked forward, hoping that Regina had planned to fuck her with her finger.

She made no move to do so, and Emma remembered what she'd said to do. She pulled herself up again, and then sank down, and the largeness of her belly grew visibly. The egg was so heavy and huge inside her.

Regina rubbed her stomach and kissed it lightly, and then Emma began bouncing, pumping herself on Regina's finger. Every time Regina slipped deep inside, Emma's belly grew, until it was touching her thighs when she was at the bottom. She still felt loose and accommodating. Her body could be bigger, if Regina needed it to. She'd do anything to keep Regina's eggs healthy.

She accidentally rocked and contacted Regina's hand with her clit, and her eyes rolled back and she froze, fending off the orgasm, barely. 

“Good little slave,” Regina whispered when Emma opened her eyes again. The praise made Emma shiver again. 

“Ready?” Regina sighed, rubbing Emma’s belly again.

Emma nodded, and Regina withdrew her hand.

“H-How?” Emma stuttered. 

“I can't carve her out. There are five more, waiting their turn.” Regina seemed to contemplate. “I will pull them out of you with this,” she said finally, and she stroked the cock. “As gently as I can, so I can minimize the damage.” 

“Please,” Emma sighed. “Oh, please.”

“I think you will be a very good vessel,” Regina whispered. “You will grow all six of my eggs so well. All I need you to do now is come for me. Do you think you can do that?”

She stroked Emma’s thigh and stood slowly, using Emma’s arms to guide her backward into the chair. Emma heard her own wetness against the seat as she lost contact with it, and then she felt Regina against her entrance again.

“Don't come until I'm all the way inside,” Regina instructed her. “It will hurt less.”

Emma spread her legs and bit her tongue to stop from begging. 

Regina just stayed there, on the verge of penetration, eyes possessive and hungry, for a long moment.

And then she pressed inside, smoothly, bottoming out against Emma's cervix, her pubic bone against Emma's clit, and Emma thrust her hips up and shook as she released, coming so hard that Regina was a blur before her eyes.

Regina pulled out halfway through Emma's orgasm, and Emma ended with her body clenching and rippling against nothing at all, which was so spectacularly unsatisfying that she moaned,  _ “Regina,”  _ and then Regina slapped her and put her hand on Emma's stomach.

Which was not stretched any more, but not back to normal, either. She could feel its fullness still - feel what Regina left inside her, still - but the first egg was harvested and Regina had turned away from her to tend it.

It was much larger than Emma had imagined, white and smooth and soft on the outside, slightly translucent, and totally covered by what looked like the stuff that had been coming out of Emma, arousal and sex. Emma reached for it, and Regina let Emma touch it before turning back to her.

“You're not finished,” Regina informed her. “The next will be easier.” She nestled between Emma's legs, and Emma nodded, and then she pushed inside again.

Emma winced. The intrusion that would have been so welcome a minute ago, was now too much, too fast. “Yellow,” she said, and Regina eased out of her, using her hand to help the head as it exited Emma.

“I needed to check to be sure you weren't growing them too quickly,” Regina whispered to her, and then she stroked the cock slowly with one hand. It was sticky and slick, the juices heavy around the head.

She moved her hand from the cock to Emma's nipple, rubbing the slickness around the stiff peak and then grasping the tip hard. Emma moaned and arched, and her belly began stretching.

Regina pulled away. “Control yourself,” she hissed. She grabbed Emma's hips and forced them down against the slick, warm wood under her. Emma moaned and strained toward her, senseless with the empty orgasm and Regina's teasing, and then she rocked her hips against the wood and Regina knelt and put her hand on Emma's belly. 

“Five more remain. They are growing by themselves. If you're not careful, they will each grow so large that you won't be able to contain them. Let me select another to ripen.” She closed her eyes and rubbed Emma's stomach, and Emma continued rocking into the wood. She was barely able to contact her clit against it, but Regina didn't stop her so she kept going.

“There,” Regina whispered. Emma felt the eggs within her shift as one of the eggs suddenly ballooned, and she moaned.

“Please,” she whispered, and Regina laughed cruelly.

“You want to ride me again?” She seemed to consider it. “You can have my cock from beneath, while you are still able to hold yourself up. Your lack of control is making all of my children grow too quickly, and I doubt you will survive. But for now, you can ride me.” 

She pulled Emma's hands from the chair and conjured a small wooden bench. She lay carefully down on her back on the bench. The green cock jutted straight into the air between her hips obscenely, still glistening. She seemed like she was something waiting to be ridden.

“Well?” she prompted, and Emma scrambled over her. Emma's belly was heavy and huge between them. She felt the urge to lean in for a kiss.

But Regina was calm and focused, and Emma moved downward from Regina's stomach. The cock touched her ass, and then Regina growled and reached between their bodies, tipping the cock up into Emma's thick, wide openness.

Again, the cock plunged easily into Emma. Emma choked as the egg within her grew another inch, and her belly touched Regina's flat stomach. She raised herself, and then slammed back down and rotated her hips, rubbing against the hard ridges at the base of the cock.

Regina's eyes rolled back, the first sign of pleasure she'd given. Encouraged, Emma began pumping on top of her, watching Regina's face as she milked the cock, hoping that the sensation of the other side of the cock inside her lover would be enough to wrest control from Regina long enough that Regina would come for her.  _ Inside _ her. 

But the limits of the egg were too great, and Regina's eyes snapped open before she orgasmed. “It's time,” she growled, and she sat up and easily slid out of Emma.

Emma wasn't wide and accomodating anymore. Her body felt full to bursting, and Regina led her to sitting on the wooden chair and milked her own cock as she watched Emma groan with the largeness.

“You need my help, don't you, pet?” Regina asked her. 

“Please,” Emma moaned.

“You made a mistake,” Regina told her. “You are so wanton that you grew two eggs, instead of one. And all of the eggs are larger now. Remember, you must orgasm five more times in order to survive this.”

“Yes,” Emma hissed. Her body felt overfull, but also pitifully empty. “I can come twice. Please, take them out of me.”

Regina gave her a look that might sink a thousand ships. And then she slipped her massive cock inside Emma, and Emma fucked the cock twice before she came onto it.

It was only a moment before Regina was lining the second massive egg next to the first, and then was inside again. Rather than the first and second times, when Emma rode her, this time Regina fucked her with steady and hard strokes, so that when the third orgasm came from Emma it was forced, like a tidal wave that would not stop until it was there.

Emma begged for relief when the orgasm ended, but rather than giving it to her, Regina pumped harder, a look of resignation and a strange fierceness in her eye. 

Emma's belly grew again from its distended state. Already larger than a six-month pregnancy, it rapidly grew beyond full-term. 

“Aren't you selecting one?”

“No,” Regina growled. “You had your chance for relief. You could have controlled yourself.”

Emma arched and begged.


End file.
